Fancy
Fancy (traducido como: Elegante) es una canción de la rapera Australiana Iggy Azalea perteneciente a su segundo álbum The New Classic cuenta con un poco mas de 145 millones de vistas en Youtube con un promedio de positivos del 93%. Letra Ingles= Azalea First things first, I'm the realest Drop this and let the whole world feel it And I'm still in the Murda Bizness I can hold you down, like I'm givin' lessons in physics You should want a bad bitch like this Drop it low and pick it up just like this Cup of Ace, cup of Goose, cup of Cris High heels, somethin' worth a half a ticket on my wrist Takin' all the liquor straight, never chase that Rooftop like we bringin' '88 back Bring the hooks in, where the bass at? Champagne spillin', you should taste that XCX I'm so fancy You already know I'm in the fast lane From L.A. to Tokyo I'm so fancy Can't you taste this gold And the money bout to blow I said baby, I do this, I thought that, you knew this Can't stand no haters and honest, the truth is And my flow retarded, they speak it, depart it Swagger on super, I can't shop at no department Better get my money on time, if they not money, decline And swear I meant that there so much that they give that line a rewind So get my money on time, if they not money, decline I just can't worry 'bout no haters, gotta stay on my grind Now tell me, who that, who that? That do that, do that? Put that paper over all, I thought you knew that, knew that I be that I-G-G-Y, put my name in bold I been working, I'm up in here with some change to throw XCX Trash the hotel Let's get drunk on the mini bar Make the phone call Feels so good getting what I want Keep on turning it up Chandelier swinging, we don't give a fuck Film star, yeah I’m deluxe Classic, expensive, you don't get to touch Azalea Still stunting, how you love that Got the whole world asking how I does that Hi girl, hands off, don't touch that Look at that I bet you wishing you could clutch that Just the way you like it, huh? You're so good, he's just wishing he could bite it, huh? Never turn down nothing |-| Español= Primero lo primero yo soy la autentica Deja eso y haz que todo el mundo lo sienta Y todavía sigo en el "Negocio de asesino" Puedo mantenerte abajo Como si te estuviera dando lecciones de fisica Tu seguramente quieres una perra mala como yo Dejalo caer lento y recojelo exactamente así Copa de Ace, copa de Goose, copa de Cris Tacones altos que valen mas de la mitad que una entrada en mi muñeca Tomando todo el licor, nunca nos persiguen En la azotea como si trajperamos el 88 de vuelta Traiga las manos arriba, ¿dónde está el bajo? Derramando champagne eberias probarlo Soy tan elegante Tú ya lo sabes Yo soy de carriles rápidos De los Ángeles a Tokio Soy tan elegante No puedes saborear este oro Recuerda mi nombre estoy apunto de explotar Y le dije cariño yo hago esto Creí que tú ya lo sabias No puedo soportar a los haters y honestamente esa es la verdad Y mi flow retardado Cada beat caro lo destrozan Modo Swagger es genial aunque no pueda comprar en un departamento Así que consigo mi dinero a tiempo Si no tienen dinero, lo rechazo Y juro que hay tanto (dinero) Que tienen que volver a contar (bis) Simplemente no me preocupo por lo haters Sólo sigo mi rutina Ahora dime ¿Quien es esa? ¿Que hace eso? Ponlo en todos los periódicos Creía que ya lo sabías, sabías Seré esa I-G-G-Y, pon mi nombre en negrita He estado trabajando, estoy aquí arriba Con algo de cambio para lanzar Soy tan elegante Tú ya lo sabes Yo soy de carriles rápidos De los Ángeles a Tokio Soy tan elegante ¿No puedes saborear este oro? Recuerda mi nombre estoy apunto de explotar Destroza el hotel Y vamos a emborracharnos al mini bar Haz una llamada telefonica Se siente tan bien tener lo que quiero Yeah, si mantente arriba girando Balanceandonos en el candelabro todos nos vale una mierda Estrella de cine, sí soy edición limitada Clásica, cara, tu no puedes tocarme Sigo siendo estupenda, ¿así es como te gusta? Tengo a todo el mundo preguntándose como lo hago Soy una chica ardiente, manos afura no toque eso Miralo apuesto que están deseando poder agarrarse eso ¿Esta es la manera en que te gusta? Y es tan bueno, el sólo esta deseando poder morder esto Nunca te rebajes por nada Estoy asesinando a esas putas, presiona el gatillo de la pistola de oro así Soy tan elegante Tú ya lo sabes Yo soy de carriles rápidos De los Ángeles a Tokio Soy tan elegante ¿No puedes saborear este oro? Recuerda mi nombre estoy apunto de explotar ¿Quien es esa? ¿Quien es esa? I-G-G-Y ¿Que hace eso?, I-G-G-Y ¿Quien es esa? ¿Quien es esa? I-G-G-Y ¿Que hace eso?, I-G-G-Y ¿Quien es esa? ¿Quien es esa? I-G-G-Y Vídeo En esta sección se muestran las diferentes versiones de la canción (original, acústico y en vivo) realizadas por el propio artista: thumb|center|400 px Valoración Por favor, da tu valoración objetiva sobre la traducción de esta letra: ¿Cual es tu opinión sobre esta traducción? Excelente, no le cambiaría nada Buena, aunque podría mejorarse Aceptable, hay que trabajarla más Mala, tiene muchos errores Pésima, la peor traducción del mundo Categoría:Rap Categoría:Trap Categoría:Snap Categoría:Iggy Azalea Categoría:Canciones en Ingles